Pokemon The Twilight Zone
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: These are tales in which the mysterious Matthais Unidostres, in place of Rod Serling, takes you on adventures of the Twilight Zone within the world of Pokemon. Ash, the gang, and other Pokemon will be in the middle of spine chilling tales...
1. Episode 1: Boiled 'N Green

**Pokemon- The Twilight Zone**

This is a series of chilling, mysterious, and suspenseful Pokemon stories hosted by my very own OC, and based on "The Twilight Zone". Also, I currently only have four stories in mind, so I am asking you all to give me story ideas in reviews or messages, so please help me. But for now, enjoy this one! I'll even give you a hint to its plot: Soylent Green.

**Episode 1: Boiled 'N Green**

Deep within the dark night, within the vast wilderness, in a clearing, a young Pokemon Trainer stood humming to himself. He had light-brown hair that was curly and little messy and a medium skin-tone. His voice was pleasant, rich, warm, and friendly.

"Hello. I am Matthais Unidostres," he said to you through the mysterious Fourth Wall, "And I am here to inform you that you have traveled into another dimension. A dimension not only of sight and sound, but of mind. A world where Pokeballs are portals, where all Pokemon can speak human language, and where human babies sometimes hatch out of Pokemon eggs. However, things like that won't be happening during your visit, so you can relax..."

Matthais grinned and said, "But don't get _too_ relaxed, because out of this world comes stories of the future, adventures that could only occur in a million could be years in a thousand maybe worlds. Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Brock, and all of their friends are really in for it now, because they are about to enter... _The Twilight Zone!_"

Thunder and lightning flashed in the cloudless night sky.

"I require your help in compiling stories of the Twilight Zone. If you alert me of an interesting story, I will mention the name of the one who gave it to me. But enough of that. This story begins about 10 years before it begins. It begins in an abandoned old mine, where a Pokemon Trainer and his Spearrow have been trapped within during an irresponsible spelunking escapade..."

* * *

Zachary Greene sat down next to his Spearrow within the cold damp mine. To the left was a warm fire. To the right was a stream of fresh water. Zachary was in his middle teens, with wild yellow hair, dirty from the recent mine collapse. He had a pointed nose and a round chin.

"We've been trapped in this accursed mine for 7 days! 7 days! We have plenty of water to drink, but we don't have any food at all! Not a morsel! I'm starving to death!"

"Spearrow..." the bird type Pokemon moaned as if to say, "Me too..."

Zachary moaned and said, "I would do anything for some food right now. Anything. Any-."

Zachary suddenly stared at Spearrow, and then at the fire, and then back at Spearrow.

"You know what they say about meats not normally eaten?"

"Spearrow?" the Pokemon said as he cocked his head.

"They say they always taste like chicken..." Zachary said as he licked his lips with a hungry look in his eye.

Spearrow shouted out in fear and took off to the collapsed entrance.

Zachary laughed dementedly as he walked slowly over to the Pokemon as it desperately tried in vain to peck through the rock.

Anyone outside of the mine would have heard the Spearrow screaming in terror.

Matthais shook his head sadly and said, "Hunger can drive a man crazy. However, in the end, evil is evil, and evil multiplies evil. This mine isn't just any ordinary mine, it' a gateway into the Twilight Zone, and it's where our story began. I present to you a suspenseful tail of betrayal, revenge, and Hammurabian justice called 'Boiled 'N Green'."

_**Ten Years Later (The Present for our Heroes)**_

Ash, Brock, Dawn, and their Pokemon were walking through a town when they began to notice something very odd.

"Hey guys, look at all the food everyone's eating," Dawn said.

The group looked around and saw that the people were all eating green hamburgers, green sausages, and green bread, all smothered in a green condiment. Their Pokemon were even eating green Poke Block.

"Yeah, everything's green," Ash remarked with a freaked out look on his face.

"Pika-pi?" Pikachu said, cocking his head quizzically.

"Whoa! Even the Pokemon food is green!" Brock said.

"Yeah, I wonder- Piplup, no!" Dawn shouted.

Piplup had walked up to where a Psyduck was eating some green Poke Block from a dish, and was about to take a mouthful. Dawn took him away in the nick of time.

The Psyduck's owner laughed good naturedly and said, "Oh, relax! Share and share alike I always say! Go on, let him take a bite. He sure is a cute little Piplup!"

Piplup chuckled and blushed.

Dawn shook her head and said, "Er, well, I'm sorry but, it's just that..."

The owner laughed again and said, "Because it's green? Well, don't you worry! This green stuff is healthy for human and Pokemon alike! According to Professor Oak, it is!" and he took a bite of the green sausage he was eating.

"Professor Oak!" They all said.

"Sure!"

"But, what is this green stuff?" Ash said, "Why is it green? Meat shouldn't be green!"

The man pointed over to a large square building on a nearby hill and said, "See that factory over there? That's the only place in the world where a whole bunch of all natural ingredients are put together to make this delicious food! Sausages, ground meat, bread, Pokemon food, and more! This town's supermarket is the first and only place to sell this food, seeing as it's relatively new, but before long, the whole world will be eating Boiled 'N Green!"

"Boiled 'N Green? That sounds gross!" Dawn said, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"What's Boiled 'N Green?" Brock asked, "I'm a Pokemon breeder, so I want to be up to date on what domesticated Pokemon are putting in their mouths."

"Check the supermarket's TV for more info! But first, why don't you try some of this food for yourselves. I'd recommend the sausage!"

Pikachu eyes the Psyduck's food suspiciously and shook his head. "Pika-pika," he said gravely.

"I thin we'll pass, come on guys," Ash said, and they all left for the supermarket.

When they got there, they watched the commercial playing on the TV in the window.

A man in a luxurious black silk suit jacket, a round chin, and pointy nose, and a pointed yellow hair do came on the screen.

"Hello, hungry people and Pokemon! I am Zachary Greene, the inventor of the Boiled 'N Green line of food products! The most delicious food you'll ever taste! I'll give you all the lowdown on my foods! Ground meats and sausages! Made from all natural, free range, grass fed, organic beef, pork, and chicken. Added to this is my special blend of secret spices that give it it's green color and outstanding flavor! This same seasoning is put into our all natural breads and Pokemon food, which is made from high quality grains. As for the name, our products are quickly boiled in their storage bags before shipment, which activates the powerful flavor and nutrients within our spices. And if you don't believe me, then check this out!"

The scene changed to Professor Oak in his lab.

"Although copyright laws prevented me from discovered the exact ingredients of these 'Boiled 'N Green', I have found that these foods contain a huge amount of nutrients that can be easily accessed by the digestive systems of humans and Pokemon. However, I still have my doubts and will no be eating any of this food or feeding it to any of the Pokemon under my care. But as for you, it will always be your decision whether to eat this or not. But I must admit, this food is completely safe and will not cause any problems."

Zachary came back on and said, "So there you have it! Hopefully we'll win the Professor over eventually! So go ahead! Try my food! There's a money back guarantee! Don't wait! Try it now!"

Ash turned to his friends and said, "Well, what do you guys think?"

Brock stomped his foot and said, "If Professor Oak doesn't fully trust this Boiled 'N Green stuff, then neither do I! I say we check out that factory and do a little snooping!"

Dawn nodded and said, "Good idea guys, let's- Piplup! NO!"

A woman with a tray of green Poke Block had come out, and had offered some to the little penguin Pokemon. Once again, Dawn grabbed him just in time.

"Come on, Piplup, you're really not missing anything," Dawn said.

"Piplup..." he said sadly, clearly crestfallen.

* * *

When the group arrived at the rear of the factory, they were greeting by something blue and small smashing right out of a second story window.

Dawn jumped up and caught it in her arms.

"A Squirtle?" she asked.

"Squirtle! Squirtle! Squirt!" the small turtle Pokemon shouted frantically.

Suddenly, two security guards burst out of a back door, each armed with a gun. They saw the group, and quickly went back inside locking the door behind them.

"What was that all about?" Ash said.

"What happened, little guy? What did they do to you?" Dawn asked the Squirtle gently as she let it down.

Everyone gasped when they saw that its neck was red and rashed, as if it had been wearing a tight collar.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked as he edged closer.

"Piplup?" Piplup said as it got closer too.

Squirtle began shouting, raging, and yelling frantically.

"I wonder what he's saying?" Ash remarked.

Of course, Pikachu and Piplup, being Pokemon, understood perfectly.

Piplup immediately fell over in a dead faint, and Pikachu just sat down with wide eyes in utter disbelief.

Dawn splashed water on Piplup's face from her bottle she had in her bag. "What's the matter! Oh, Piplup! Please wake up!"

Ash waved a hand in front of Pikachu's eyes saying, "Pikachu! Snap out of it! Say something!"

"We need to find someway to understand what Squirtle is saying," Brock said, "But how?"

"I think I know," Dawn said as Piplup slowly began to come around.

* * *

Within the shadows near the factory, Team Rocket was spying on the side of the building.

"Just think of all the millions we could make if we had that secret spice formula," James said.

"That factory is like a treasure chest just waiting to be broken open!" Jessie said.

"So let's quit yapping and start breaking in to that place!" Meowth shouted.

"Wobbuffet!" the blue Pokemon chimed in.

"Not so fast, guys."

They all turned around fast to see the heroes spying on them.

"Hey! We're supposed to be spying on you twerps! Not the other way around!" Meowth shouted in rage.

"We don't have time for this you jerks!" Ash shouted, "Meowth, translate what this Squirtle is saying so we can figure out what's going on in that factory!"

Meowth turned his back on Ash and said, "Hmmph! Why should I?"

"Pikachu! Thunder-."

"Alright! Alright! I'll do it!" Meowth shouted in panic.

Ash nodded and said, "Go ahead Squirtle."

The Squirtle spoke loud and frantically.

Meowth's eyes grew twice as wide, and he fell over in a dead faint almost as quickly as Piplup did.

Jessie and James ran over to Meowth, fanning him with their hands frantically.

"Meowth! Wake up! What happened! Meowth!" Jessie shouted.

* * *

Zachary Greene sat nervously in his private office in the factory. The news that one of the Pokemon escaped out of their iron collar and holding pens disturbed him. How could a heavy iron collar and steel padlock just fail like that? Zachary knew the answer, for it had been following him around for a long time.

_"Spearrow..."_

Zachary had heard the ghastly whisper for so long that he didn't even jump when he heard it.

"You're only in my head. Besides, it's not my fault that we were trapped in that mine, and it ended up making me rich anyway, so you should be happy you brought me so much good fortune with your sacrifice," he said.

_"Spearrow..."_

Zachary got up and said, "I don't have time to argue with a figment of my imagi-."

Alarm sirens interrupted him. The intercom on his desk shouted out, "Sir! Intruders from the west side!" "Intruders have broken in from the east!" "The south perimeter has been breached!" "The north has been- auuugh!"

_"Spearrow..."_

Zachary shuddered. Now the voice had mocking laugh to it.

_CRASH!_

The door was broken down, and in strode Team Rocket, Ash and his friends, and their Pokemon.

"What is the meaning of this!" Zachary shouted, "You crooks desire my secret formula, don't you?"

Ash's face was twisted in extreme rage as he said, "Of all the jerks we've met, you've got to be the foulest, lowest creature on the earth!"

"Wha- what?" Zachary stammered.

Meowth shook his claws at him and said, "We know the truth you piece of- of- toilet food!"

Squirtle jumped out and showed his reddened neck and yelled accusingly at Zachary.

"No..." Zachary gasped.

"It's all over, Zachary," Ash said, "We're gonna carry you out into the town in front of everyone, we're gonna tell everyone what you've been doing, and then we're gonna make sure everyone knows the truth! _Boiled 'N Green is Pokemon! We've got to stop it!_"

A moment of silence followed.

Zachary broke it by saying, "I discovered the succulent taste of Pokemon meat when I was forced to eat my Spearrow while I was trapped within a mine 10 years ago. I expected it to turn to ashes in my mouth from guilt, but I found that I actually enjoyed it! It had a buttery, pleasant, sweet taste that I adored. And what's more, it was so nutritious that I was able to survive a week and a half more without food before I was finally rescued! Soon, I was capturing and tasting more and more types of Pokemon flesh. The flavors were so incredible! That Squirtle, for example, has a taste rivaling lobster, with a few other shellfish bouquets added to it. Dragon types are perfect for burgers! They have a meaty, hearty texture and taste to them! What's more, Pokemon meat apparently energizes the body of the eater to new heights, so I began to dehydrate certain meats and powder them so they could be added to breads to make them more nutritious. And that's how I began to make foods for humans and Pokemon, and with a little green food coloring, I had it made!"

Dawn had tears running down her face as she said, "Pokemon are more than just animals! They have emotions! They love! They care! They have honor! They have families! They know wrong from right! You can't just butcher them like this! This is like killing people!"

Brock stepped forward and said, "The people in that town love Pokemon, and you've made them increase the killing of the creature not only they love, but the whole world loves! But you didn't just stop there! You've even made cannibals out of the Pokemon who've been eating you Poke Block! That's as low as you can get!"

Everyone was appalled when Zachary began to laugh. "Ha-ha-ha-ha! That's just my point!You can't tell anyone! Imagine the horror on their faces! Imagine the whole town, human and Pokemon, committing suicide for what they've unknowingly done! So go ahead, kill the town!"

The angry mob exchanged glances. James suddenly shouted out, "Well if we can't do that, then we'll just have to blow this place up! Ha!"

Zachary smirked and said mockingly, "And what about me? Are you going to kill me?"

It was an impasse, a battle of wills. The air was thick with tension. What exactly could be done to execute justice in the purest form? Nobody knew.

Nobody living, that is.

_"Spearrow..."_

Everyone heard the rattling gasp.

All of a sudden, the dead was upon them.

Various Pokemon, bug types, bird types, dragon types, appeared in the room. They all surrounded Zachary. Zachary gasped in horror as an all to familiar Spearrow appeared right over him.

Zachary screamed and fell on his hands and knees pleading, "No! Please! I would have starved to death! I had to eat you!"

Zachary then looked around at all of the other Pokemon and said, "But you all, and you only represent a fraction of all the Pokemon I've... but...NO! I was a success! I was going to be a millionaire! I just wanted to... I'M SORRY!"

The heroes watched in horror as Spearrow grabbed a piece of Zachary's ear with it's beak. The other ghosts followed suit, and climbed all over the screaming man, each begging to gnaw and nibble at his body.

Everyone began to realize what was going on.

Because of him, they had been eaten.

So they were eating him.

_Alive._

The group ran out of the factory as fast as their legs could take them.

Just when they got out of the building...

_CRASH!_

They all whirled around to see that where there once was a factory, there was now a huge hole with some rubble in it. The factory had collapsed into the ground. Living Pokemon ran out from all directions, joyous that they had escaped slaughter.

"That's the end of Boiled 'N Green," Ash said.

"And Zachary," Brock added.

"Well, I'll be having nightmares for months," James remarked with a blank look on his face.

"Same here," Jessie replied with an equally blank look.

"You guys! It was _my_ kind that got made into sausages!" Meowth exclaimed.

Dawn, still with tears of horror and rage on her face, hugged the Squirtle close and said, "There, you're free now, and until we find a nice place for you to live, you can stay with me. I could even be your trainer if you want. Would you like that?"

Squirtle nodded and smiled, happy to be free from the horror that once was Zachary Greene.

As the group left with the ruins behind them, Matthais Unidostres stepped out and said through the Fourth Wall, "And so, this is where our story ends. An end for a man with a strange appetite, and a beginning for many Pokemon who nearly met there end in a meat grinder. The moral of this story is clear: an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and being made into a meal for making others into a meal. Hammurabian Justice... from the Twilight Zone..."

**The End**

This story was inspired by the movie "Soylent Green."


	2. Episode 2: The Wages of Sin

**Pokemon – The Twilight Zone**

**Episode 2: The Wages of Sin**

Deep within the dark night, within the vast wilderness, in a clearing, a young Pokemon Trainer stood humming to himself. He had light-brown hair that was curly and little messy and a medium skin-tone. He tossed out a Poke Ball, and out came a mischievous looking Shuppet.

Matthais Unidostres' Shuppet snickers and says to you through the mysterious Fourth Wall, "Hey there. Guess what? You have traveled into another dimension. A dimension not only of sight and sound, but of mind. A world where Pokeballs are portals, where anything could really be an illusion, and where human babies sometimes hatch out of Pokemon eggs. You better beware, because these things just might happen during you current visit. I suggest you turn on all of your lights, and maybe have a nice glass of warm milk at hand to calm your nerves, because you have entered... _The Twilight Zone! Hahahahahahaaaa!_"

Thunder and lightning flashed in the cloudless night sky as the Shuppet laughed maniacally.

Shuppet calmed himself down and said, "This story is all about our previous master, right Mismagius?"

Matthais smiled and let out another Poke Ball, releasing a Mismagius.

Mismagius smiled and said, "Yes indeed. What a foul jerk he was. Good thing Matthais took us in after he was arrested and taught us wrong from right, and all about honor. He even gave us the ability to talk!"

"Actually, that's just the power of the Twilight Zone," Matthais corrected, "Anyway, yes, they are right, this story is about the fate of a very bad man. A man many would say deserves to die, but then again, don't we all sin in our own way? Keep that in mind as you behold this chilling tale..."

* * *

On a dirty cot, ex-businessman Grings Kodai lay down, staring up at the ceiling to his prison cell. For his multiple crimes; destroying the plant life of Crown City, the attempted destruction of the plant life of Crown City, the poaching of rare and legendary wild Pokemon, the attempted murder of rare and legendary wild Pokemon, manhandling via Pokemon power, defrauding the public, illegal business practices, and many more moral and political crimes; Kodai had be sentenced to remain in prison for the rest of his life.

Hatred of Celebi, Zoroark, Zorua, and Ash Ketchum and his friends burned greatly in the man's black heart. His malicious thoughts were interrupted by a prison guard who suddenly opened up the door to his cell.

"Hey Kodai, you've gotten some attention, come on."

Kodai got up and followed the guard through the corridors of the prison until he found himself in a large, wide room. One side was full of official looking people. The other side had a chair for him to sit in.

He took a seat, and an important looking man came out to speak for the group.

Grings Kodai," he announced, "After considering the multiple lives you've put in danger during you latest plot, the multiple lives you have uprooted during the destruction of the plant life of Crown City 20 years ago, the vast amount of wealth you have basked in for all these years, and the vast amount of time you have been covering up your crimes, we have decided, after re-examining all of the evidence, to change your sentence from a lifetime in prison... to execution by the electric chair. Grings Kodai, _today is the day you die._"

Kodai's heart seemed to stop in its tracks. Time seemed to stand still. Everything was dark. Kodai saw a horrible sight come out of the darkness in front of him, a sight that caused pure terror to run through his entire body. It was Satan himself, standing before him, looking at him eye to eye, beckoning to him with one hand, beckoning to him to join him in the fate he would eventually share with all of the unrepentant, the second death, the eternal death.

As the horrible image was banished and time once again resumed its normal course, Kodai's craven heart failed him.

He fell onto his hands and knees and began blubbering and pleading for mercy. However, his plans were cut short as guards promptly came and took him away.

From within the crowd, Matthais said, "This man will soon receive the ultimate punishment mortal man can give. However, it will soon be followed by an even greater punishment, and punishment that only One can give. That punishment is the exact 'Wages of Sin', both inside and outside of... _The Twilight Zone_."

* * *

Kodai sat in solitary confinement, horror coursing through his entire being.

_"Today... I die..."_ he thought in horror. He doubted that even if he still had his ability to see into the future, he would have never foreseen such a terrible end.

Suddenly, Kodai felt himself get ripped right out of his body. He was flying through time and space. He tried to scream, but no sound came out. With a flash, he found himself hovering in mid air near a huge tree. Kodai looked down at his body and gasped.

Somehow, someway, he had become Celebi.

He gasped in pain as he felt himself get drawn into the waiting hands of himself of... himself.

Kodai stared into his own human face in horror as he began to relive the past from Celebi's perspective. Cruel hands tightened their grip around his tiny neck.

"More! Show me more!" his past self shouted madly as he squeezed his neck even tighter. Kodai the Celeb gasped for breath as his airway was slowly being compressed. He wished he could speak, beg for mercy, anything, and just when he though he couldn't last another second without air, he was ripped from Celebi's body, and thrown through time and space again.

Kodai now found himself within Zorua's body, captured by hi past human self's iron claw.

He shrieked out in excruciating pain as he was electrocuted by and untold amount of volts. It seemed to go on and on for what felt like hours, until finally, Kodai left again, and was thrown into Zoroark's body.

"Shadow Ball!" a voice commanded.

Kodai the Zoroark turned and gasped to see a Shadow Ball zooming toward him. All Kodai could do was watch in horror as the Shadow Ball crashed into his chest and exploded.

_BANG!_

Kodai awoke to find himself sitting down in a metal chair in a dark, metallic room. Iron fasteners locked him to the chair securely. Wires were attached to his head, legs, arms, and chest.

Kodai let out a strangled sobbing scream, but to no avail. The room was sound proof. Within the control room, the men switched on the power.

Kodai gave a final shriek of terror as the electricity surged through his body, electricity that had the intention of ripping his soul right out of body, and to cast it into the blackness that is the second death, the eternal death, the death that would never have any resurrection...

_Clang! Clang! Clang!_

"Snap out of it will ya! Wake up!"

Kodai jerked awake to see a prison guard banging on the bars to his cell.

"Are you mad or something?" the guard said, "Thrashing around and rolling around on the dirty floor like that? Foaming at the mouth like a mad dog? Compose yourself will ya? Aren't you supposed to be the calm, cool, collected, evil genius criminal?"

Kodai watched the prison guard go as he laid on the floor, his heart racing at hyper speeds, his mind practically blank, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Relax, you Bad Man. It was just an illusion I cooked up for you," ran a mocking voice.

Kodai turned to his window to see Zorua looking at him through the bars, grinning mischievously. The little fox cub Pokemon gave a quick snicker, and then, he was gone.

Kodai's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a guard came to his cell and said, "Hey Kodai, you've gotten some attention, come on."

The sentence rang in Kodai's head. It only took a few seconds for Kodai to notice it's familiarity.

Kodai gave an agonizing shriek, and collapsed right in front of the guard.

As the bewildered guard stared at the unconscious prisoner, Matthais walked by nonchalantly and said, "What is physical death, really? It comes to all of us anyway, both the just and wicked receive it eventually. It may come to different people at different times, but everyone will eventually die, no matter what life they lived. It is the death that follows after that we must fear, for that death is irreversible. Only God's elect can escape that death, by the mercy of His Son. That death is the true wages of sin, both in the real world, and in the Twilight Zone..."

**The End**

As you can see, I do not like Kodai. How dare anyone take a child from it's mother!

Fun fact: In the Magna version of "Zoroark Master of Illusions", Kodai dies when he falls. They should have done that in the movie.

Anyway, please remember, I need you all to leave story ideas in your reviews, because I currently only have one idea left, and it's not as good as my first two. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review!


	3. Episode 3: Friends After the End

**Pokemon - The Twilight Zone**

**Episode 3: Friends **_**After**_** the End**

Deep within the dark night, within the vast wilderness, in a clearing, a young Pokemon Trainer stood humming to himself. He had light-brown hair that was curly and little messy and a medium skin-tone. His voice was pleasant, rich, warm, and friendly.

"Hello. It's me, Matthais Unidostres," he said to you through the mysterious Fourth Wall, "Welcome back to the different dimension. The dimension not only of sight and sound, but of mind. A world where Pokeballs are portals, where all Pokemon can speak human language, and where human babies sometimes hatch out of Pokemon eggs. Out of this world come stories of the future, adventures that could only occur in a million could be years in a thousand maybe worlds. Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Brock, and all of their friends are really in for it now, because they are about to enter... _The Twilight Zone!_"

Thunder and lightning flashed in the cloudless night sky.

"They say that death is the absolute end, but is it? Don't restless spirits sometimes desire to return when they have unfinished business in life? What about when they have to leave behind something, or _someone_, they just can't exist without? Such as... a very close friend..."

* * *

The moon hung high and full over the graveyard. It shone its eerie silver light upon the tombstones. This wasn't any old graveyard. This was a Pokemon cemetery.

One tombstone, made a marble containing streaks of bright yellow crystal, contained the body of a small electric mouse Pokemon. The circumstances of this Pokemon's death were certainly tragic. The group of trainers this Pokemon associated with had been hot on the trail of a villainous Pokemon poacher. They were high up in the mountains, and the poacher was cornered. The Pokemon's trainer had ordered his Infernape to use Dig to get the jump on the villain, but unfortunately, the dig had set off a terrible chain reaction, resulting in a terrible rock slide.

When the dust settled, it was found that the electric mouse's neck was snapped.

The trainer had been overcome with extreme guilt and grief, and he doubted that he would ever be able to move on.

It had been a week since the burial, and tonight, the grave would be getting three visitors.

At the main gate, two humans and a Meowth crept in.

"Do we have to go inside this creepy place?" Meowth moaned.

James wasn't looking too good either. He was trembling like a leaf.

Jessie slapped James and said, "Relax, will you! If we don't do this, we'll never get any sleep! We've gotta set things right with the twerps Pikachu, or we'll never stop having dreams about getting zapped with 10,000 volts by zombie Pikachus! Got it!"

"G-g-g-got it!" James stammered.

"But we weren't even the ones who kicked his bucket for him!" Meowth shouted.

"I know that! But this is the only way to clear our consciences! We tell him sorry for chasing him around and trying to catch him and time, and throw in what a worthy opponent he was, and were home free. You got the flowers, James?" Jessie asked.

James nodded and held out a bunch of daisies, sunflowers, daffodils yellow tulips, and yellow roses. Every flower was yellow.

"Meowth, you got the apology poem?"

Meowth nodded and held up his a piece of paper. He suddenly tripped and fell flat on his face. As he got up, he noticed that he had tripped over what looked like a large, yellow, crystal. He pulled it out of the ground and gasped. "Hey guys! Look! A thunder-stone!"

"Fine, we'll just throw that in along with the flowers," Jessie said.

Team Rocket slowly crept through the cemetery until they arrived at the grave. They tied the flowers and thunder-stone stone together with some yellow ribbon. They soon found themselves tossing the bouquet around to each other like it was a hot potato.

"You do it!"

"No you!"

"No you! _I'm_ reading the poem!"

"We're _all_ reading the poem!"

"Just put it on the grave!"

"You do it!"

"Alright already!" Jessie shouted angrily.

Her voice echoed around the silent cemetery. Their faces all went pale. When the echo faded, Jessie said softly, "I'll do it if you guys are too chicken."

Jessie took the bouquet in her hand and took baby steps over to the tombstone. She was shaking very violently. She slowly bent down over the grave. Moving at about a centimeter per minute, she slowly moved her arms down to place the bouquet down over the grave. She was only an inch away from the grave, when the unthinkable happened.

With a mighty whoosh of air, the dirt was blown off the surface of the grave. Jessie looked down with wide, terror filled eyes into the open grave.

Team Rocket ran out of the cemetery, the adrenaline coursing through their veins from the horror they had experienced.

Matthais smiled and said, "They say that close friends will be friends 'til the end, but they're wrong. If friends are truly good friends, best friends, friends that rely on each other, friends that are fiercely loyal, friends that would risk their lives for one another, then they will still be 'Friends _After_ the End', and then 'end'... is death..."

* * *

Dawn, Brock, and Ash walked through the town. It had now been a month since the burial. Ash was doing a little better now. He wasn't in full blown mourning anymore, but he still sorely missed Pikachu. Piplup wasn't doing much better either. He would just ride on Ash's shoulder like Pikachu would, looking very depressed.

"I don't think we should be acting like this, Piplup," Ash said softly, tears still leaking from his eyes, "We've gotta be brave. Pikachu will always be in our hearts."

Piplup sighed sadly. He was very close to the electric-mouse Pokemon.

"But, I just can't shake the feeling that this was all my fault. I should have never had Infernape use Dig with all that loose rock around..."

Dawn and Brock looked over at them.

"It's not fair," Dawn moaned, "Why did this have to happen?"

Brock was about to say something, when all of a sudden, three figures crashed into them.

"Get outta the way!" Meowth shouted.

"What are you three doing here?" Brock shouted.

"You're the last bunch of jerks I feel like seeing right now!" Ash shouted.

"Is he still behind us?" James asked anxiously.

"Man! He's been following us for two weeks! When will this end?" Meowth shouted.

Jessie shoved the yellow bouquet and the piece of paper into Ash's hands and shouted, "Here! You give it to him! Tell him that it's to prove we're sorry and that we respect him, and try to convince him to stop chasing us! _Run guys!_"

The group watched as Team Rocket ran off as if wild Croconaws were trying to bite their rears.

"What was that all about?" Dawn asked.

"I wonder who's chasing them?" Brock said.

Ash quickly read the piece of paper. "Huh? This poem is directed to Pikachu!"

"What? That doesn't make any sense. How can Pikachu be chasing them?" Dawn said.

"It's probably some kind of joke," Brock said, "Or maybe it's just all in their heads."

"Come on, it's getting dark, let's get a room in that hotel over there. Maybe we can bring this stuff over to... that...place... for Team Rocket," Ash said as he stuffed the bouquet and paper into his backpack.

As the sun sank behind the nearby hills and darkness came upon the town, the group entered the hotel, and the door gently closed behind them. They then went over to check in.

"You arrived just in time," the desk clerk said, "That door locks automatically at 7 P.M. to guard against homeless bums who like to sleep in the lobby. You just beat it by 3 seconds."

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Hmm, looks like someone didn't make it in time," the clerk said.

"I'll let him in," Dawn said, and she went over to the door. She looked out the window, and saw no one. She directed her vision downward. She instantly became very pale. She backed away from the door in horror.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Brock shrugged and went over to the door.

Dawn let our a small shriek and grabbed Brock by the hand.

"Dawn! What is-."

"_Don't – let – it – in!_" Dawn said, her eyes wide with fear.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

The knocks were getting louder, and had more force to them.

"Who's out there?" Ash asked nervously, "Team Rocket?"

"No, it's not them," Dawn gasped and covered her mouth with her hand lightly, "Oh my gosh! Maybe he got them already, and now he's after us? But why us?"

"Dawn, you're not saying..." Brock said.

_BANG! BANG! BANG – CRAAAACK!_

A crack appeared in the metal door, as if something had used an Iron Tail against.

The desk clerk screamed in terror and hid under the desk. Piplup jumped off Ash and joined the clerk in hiding.

Ash's eye's widened, and he quickly ran toward the door.

"_NOOOOOOOO!_" Dawn screamed, and she tackled Ash, pinning him to the ground. Brock joined in as well.

_SMASH!_

The door was completely smashed open.

Not daring to look, Dawn and Brock carried the struggling Ash up the stairs.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go to him! He wants me! He needs me!" Ash shouted at the top of his lungs.

They ran into an empty hotel room and locked the door.

"Ash, try to understand," Dawn said, "It wants to destroy! Maybe some demon took over his empty body or something! That's not who you think it is!"

"You're wrong!" Ash shouted, "I know who that is. And I also know that he wants to destroy!"

"So why do you want to put yourself in harms way!" Brock said.

"Because... I deserve it," Ash said, and he hung his head in shame.

"_What?_"

Ash nodded and said, "That whole rock-slide was my fault, no matter what you guys say."

"Ash, if that poacher hadn't-," Brock began.

"No matter what you guys say!" Ash interrupted, "So now, it's time for me to face the music."

Ash then made a mad dash for the door and quickly undid the locks.

"Ash! No!" Brock shouted.

Dawn was paralyzed with fear.

Ash threw open the door and ran out into the hail.

Both Brock and Dawn were to frightened to look to see what was going to happen.

"Go ahead Pikachu! Make my day!" they heard Ash shout.

Dawn actually hugged Brock for comfort as an eerie sound rang out. A sound that made the hair on the back of their necks stand up straight and stiff.

_**"Pika – chuuuu..."**_

There was the horrible sound of ripping fabric, and then, a flash of blinding yellow light.

Dawn and Brock closed their eyes tightly until it finally faded, and all that could be heard was silence.

After about two minutes of them waiting in silence, another voice, happy and filled with joy, called out to them.

"Guys! Come on out! You'll never believe this!"

Dawn and Brock ran out into the hall. What they saw was nothing short of a miracle.

There was Ash, kneeling on the ground, tightly hugging a very healthy; happy; and most importantly, lively looking Raichu.

Piplup and the desk clerk, as well as everyone else in the hotel, ran out to see what was happened.

Piplup jumped for joy and joined in on the hug.

Ash laughed and said, "Oh Pika-, er, Raichu! You're back! And you're hear to stay!"

"Raichu- Rai!" the Pokemon said.

"But – I thought – I saw – there was-," Dawn stammered in confusion.

"He didn't want to hurt us," Ash explained, "He didn't want to hurt Team Rocket either. He just wanted the thunder-stone. When I ran out to meet him, he jumped onto me and ripped out the stone from my backpack."

"Wait... so the thunder-stone evolved him, and then brought him back to... How is that possible?" Brock said.

Ash, still overcome with tears of joy said, "I don't how this happened, but all I know is this was a great... I don't think there's a word for it... gift?"

"Try 'miracle'!" Dawn said.

Ash nodded and looked into Raichu's eyes. "Raichu, I suppose I should have realized this before, but now I know that I shouldn't have blamed myself for what had happened. But that's all in the past now. Now, everyone's back together again, and everything's gonna be better than ever!"

"Raichu!" Raichu cheered.

* * *

As the group told everyone in the hotel the entire tragic story that had such a happy ending, two figures watched them from a window. They were completely cloaked in darkness, invisible to the humans within.

"Our blend of your science and my magic has been successful, Mewtwo," the smaller one said.

The larger one nodded and said, "Yes, Mew. After all that brave Pikachu and the good human called Ash has done for us, this was the least we could do. We were able to isolate the Pikachu's life force so that in the event of death, the life force and spirit would be concentrated as a single spark within the body that could be reawakened by an evolutionary stone. If only we had found out about this sooner. I could have brought him a thunder-stone, thus avoiding this, how should I put this, 'unintended side-effect'."

"You mean the whole zombie thing, don't you?" Mew said.

Mewtwo nodded, "Yes, but, it seems as if fate had everything squared away after all. Now, it is time for us to return to our own journeys."

Mew nodded, and the two Pokemon vanished without a trace.

Unknown to them, they were being watched as well, by Matthais Unidostres. He smiled and says to you through the Fourth Wall, "The greatest friendships last not 'till then end, but even after the end. Although this will never happened to you, chew on this: when you are separated from a lover one by long distances, anger, fighting, racism, or anything else besides death, remember that true friendships, or true love for family members, can get by any obstacles. And as for death, our loved ones never truly leave us, for their memory stays within our hearts, and if our God extends His mercy to we undeserving sinners, we might be reunited with them, eventually. Food for thought... from the Twilight Zone..."

**The End**


	4. Chapter 4: Pokeball Balance

**Pokemon – The Twilight Zone**

This is a spin on the Twilight Zone episode "A Penny for Your Thoughts", thanks to Fan Fiction author Zim's Loyal Servant.

**Episode 4: Pokeball Balance**

Deep within the dark night, within the vast wilderness, in a clearing, a young Pokemon Trainer stood humming to himself. He had light-brown hair that was curly and little messy and a medium skin-tone. He tossed out a Poke Ball, and out came a mischievous looking Electobuzz.

Matthais Unidostres' Electobuzz snickers and says to you through the mysterious Fourth Wall, "Hello there... and welcome to a world of extreme creepiness! A world where bizarre stuff happens everyday! A world where Pokemon and humans alike become victims of bizarre things! This world is... _The Twilight Zone_! Ha-ha-ha!"

Thunder and lightning flashed in the cloudless sky.

"Exactly Electobuzz," Matthais said, "This story was inspired by Zim's Loyal Servant. This story involves a certain friend of yours, an Electivire, correct?"

"Yes. He isn't the victim though, is he?"

Matthais smiled and said, "No, don't worry, it is his master who is in for it now, and I believe that our heroes know him very well..."

* * *

Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu were busy handing out Pokeballs to various trainers in Pallet Town. Team Rocket had recently made another raid, but thanks to Pikachu, they had been sent blasting off again, and the Pokeballs were being returned.

"Last one!" Ash said as he took a shrunken Poke-ball out of Team Rocket's sack.

"Electivire!"

Everyone turned to see Gary Oak storming over to them.

Ash chuckled and said, "Well, well, well! It looks like Team Rocket got the better of you! I guess you're not as good as you say!"

Gary sneered and said, "I didn't let them take my Electivire, genius! You know that those jerks rigged the Poke-ball transport system. In a Pokemon battle, I could wipe the floor with them with my eyes closed!"

Ash smiled slyly and said, "Speaking of Pokemon battles..."

Gary laughed and said, "Come on Ashy boy! I'm to good for you! I've already beaten you a bunch of times, so I'm not gonna waste my time anymore. Just give me my Electivire so I can get out of here!"

Ash kept his sly smile on as he tossed the shrunken Poke-ball up and down, "You know, maybe I won't give it back-."

"Ash!" Dawn shouted in shock.

"I was just joking!" Ash said quickly, "Here, Gary, and quit calling me Ashy boy!"

Ash tossed the tiny ball to Gary. Gary stretched out his hand to grab it.

That was when something very bizarre happened.

The ball landed directly Gary's index finger, and balanced perfectly on his finger tip.

Everyone's eyes opened wide at the weird spectacle.

Matthais smiled from the sidelines and said, "The seemingly impossible has occurred. The odds have most certainly been beaten here, and, even greater and even more strange things will occur as a result of this. Gary has now entered the Twilight Zone through the power of the 'Pokeball Balance' _._"

Everyone stared at the Pokeball on Gary's finger. It was in perfect balance, it's opening side up.

"The chances of this must be... a million to one!" Brock gasped, "This won't happen again in... a million years."

Gary blinked, his face a mix between surprise and horror. "Wha – wha – wha – wow!"

Suddenly, the Pokeball, without growing back to its normal size like Pokeballs are supposed to, shot its Pokemon in energy form out. The energy then shot right into Gary's chest. There was a huge flash, and when it faded, Gary was on bended knee, smoke coming out of his body, and the Pokeball jammed onto his finger.

"Gary! Are you okay?" Ash asked in concern.

Gary looked up at Ash and snarled, "What do you care, Ashy boy?" He then extended his hand at Ash, and electricity shot out at him.

Ash shouted out in pain as he was zapped from head to toe. When the attack ceased, Ash collapsed onto the ground and gasped.

"I don't believe it!" Dawn gasped.

Gary looked at his hands, and at the Pokeball fused to his right index finger.

"Well, it cost me an Electivire, but it's worth it!" Gary said, and he pointed to a nearby tree.

_KERZAP!_

The tree was reduced to a heap of scorched wood.

Gary laughed hysterically as he shot electricity onto the ground and rose into the ground.

"Gary! Stop!" Ash shouted.

"Shut up, Ashy boy! My power is wasted here! Don't worry, I won't take over the world, Master of Pallet Town is enough for me! Thunder-bolt!"

Everyone shouted out loud as they were all thunder shocked.

When they all came to, Gary was gone.

"We've got to stop him!" Brock shouted.

"But where did he go?" Dawn asked.

"I think I know," Ash said.

* * *

Gary stood on top of the small hydro-electric dam. This single dam generated enough power not only Pallet Town, but all of the surrounding towns foe miles.

"Soon, I'll be so powerful, I'll be invincible! Who needs Pokemon, I have all the power I need!"

"All this power has gone to your head!"

Gary turned around fast to see Ash and the gang behind him.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Gary exclaimed.

"You said you wanted to control Pallet Town, and what better way to do that than to take control of the power," Ash said, "And besides, you're bound to be attracted by electric power, so this is the first place you'd go."

Gary smirked and said, "Very good, Sherlock Ashy boy, but I'm afraid you can't stop me! I'll blast you even farther than Team Rocket! Watch as even I out do your silly little Pikachu!"

Gary raised his hand, just when Pikachu, spurred on either by Gary's threat to Ash or the insult to his strength, pounced at him and bit him on the finger, shocking Gary at the shame time.

"Ahh! Get off you little rodent! Get off!"

Gary swung his arm around, desperately trying to shake the attacking Pokemon off.

"Gary! Stop! You're gonna-!" Ash shouted.

Dawn screamed as Gary lost his balance, and he and Pikachu both fell over the railing and off of the side of the dam.

"Noooo!" Ash shouted in horror as he watched his former friend and favorite Pokemon fall down, down, down into the rushing waters with a tremendous splash.

* * *

Gary slowly opened his eyes. Standing over him were Ash, Brock, and Dawn. Pikachu was in Ash's arms, no worse for wears.

"Wha- what?" Gary said.

"You're in the hospital," Brock said, "You and Pikachu got washed down stream. When Pikachu zapped you and you fell into the water, the electricity knocked you unconscious. Pikachu managed to swim to safety, but you... well... you were just lying on the river bank. If we hadn't found you soon enough..." Brock took a deep, trembling breath.

Gary's eye's widened, and then he looked at his finger. The Pokeball was no longer fused to his finger, and it now lay on the table nearby. Nearby the table stood Gary's Electivire.

"Pikachu was able to bite that Pokeball right off," Ash said, "And then, the energy came right out of you, into the Pokeball, and then out came Electivire."

Gary slowly got up to his feet, and returned his Electivire to its Pokeball, and then silently walked to the door. At the last moment, he turned and said, "Thanks guys. You saved me. I was, like, crazy with power. I'm glad it's all over."

Ash smiled and said, "No problem, Gary. Oh, and, I was wondering..."

"Nice try Ashy b-, er, _Ash. _But I'll tell you what, I'll give ya a rain check, for later," Gary said with a grin, and he left the room.

Ash shrugged and said, "Well, I guess he's such a bad guy after all."

* * *

As Gary walked down the path, he took out his Poke-Dex. He frowned when he saw the battery was dead. He looked around to make sure no one was watching, and then touched his pointer finger to the device. There was a tiny zap, and the battery was quickly charged up.

Gary grinned.

Matthais chuckled and said, "They say absolute power corrupts absolutely. However, as the anonymous wit replied, 'absolute power is absolutely delightful'. Especially in... _The Twilight Zone._"


	5. Chapter 5: Burning the Scourge

**Pokemon - The Twilight Zone**

**Episode 5: Burning the Scourge**

_**Author's Note: This chapter is based off of the Twilight Zone episode "Deaths-Head Revisited."**_

Deep within the dark night, within the vast wilderness, in a clearing, a young Pokemon Trainer stood humming to himself. He had light-brown hair that was curly and little messy and a medium skin-tone. His voice was pleasant, rich, warm, and friendly.

"Hello. It's me, Matthais Unidostres," he said to you through the mysterious Fourth Wall, "Welcome back to the different dimension. The dimension not only of sight and sound, but of mind. A world where Pokeballs are portals, where all Pokemon can speak human language, and where human babies sometimes hatch out of Pokemon eggs. Out of this world come stories of the future, adventures that could only occur in a million could be years in a thousand maybe worlds. Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Brock, and all of their friends are really in for it now, because they are about to enter... _The Twilight Zone!_"

Thunder and lightning flashed in the cloudless night sky.

"Here is a definition of the verb 'to scourge': _To afflict with severe or widespread suffering and devastation; ravage. _Keep that in mind as we observe what awaits a certain Pokemon Trainer. . ."

* * *

A straight faced young man walked out of the Striaton Gym in Unova, having earned his first Unova Gym badge: the Trio Badge. He had long brown hair, and wore brown sweatpants with a blue jacket.

"How pathetic," he remarked, "A gym with three gym leaders. Are they really that desperate? And the third one isn't even there! And really, Panpour and Pansear? What weak Pokemon."

He soon arrived at the Pokemon Center he was spending the night at. Skipping diner, he went straight to his room and entered quickly. He turned on the light. . .revealing the Infernape sitting quietly on his bed.

Matthais stood in the far corner of the room. He folded his arms and said, "Impunity is defined as _'exemption or freedom from punishment, harm, or loss.' _This Pokemon Trainer, named Paul, will learn that there is no such thing as impunity. . .in the_ Twilight Zone_."

* * *

Paul stared at the Infernape for a moment. Then he came to his senses and shouted, "What re you doing here? Get out and go back to Ash! You just looooooove him so much, so leave me alone!" Paul reached for his Pokeballs, only to find them all gone.

"What?" Paul gasped, digging through his pockets, "Where are they? What's going on?" Paul then looked up at Infernape. "What is this?" he asked.

Infernape answered by turning around, and using Flame Thrower onto the wall. Paul could look on in disbelief as the flames melted through the wall, creating a hole. Infernape gesture for Paul to follow him as he enters the hole. Entranced, Paul follows without a word.

Once through, the hole seals up, and lights flash on. Paul held his hands over his face against the blinding light. As he lowers his hands, he finds himself in a large throne room of an old, ruinous looking castle. On a golden throne sat a man with long green hair, a white shirt and tan pants, a pendant, and a black and white cap.

"My name is N," the man said, "And I will be your judge." The man pointed to his left, and there appeared Kyurem, Reshiram, Zekrom, Victini, and the four Swords of Justice. "They are the jury!" The man got up from the throne and pointed an accusing finger at Paul. "Paul! You are accused of crimes against Pokemon! How do you plead?"

Paul stared at him, "You're insane. You're completely out your mind. What crimes? I haven't committed any crimes! How dare y-."

"So you plead not guilty. . ." N said with a smile, but then it turned to a scowl, "Humans like you. . .who treat Pokemon like slaves and abuse them! You all sicken me to the core!"

Paul turned away from N, "Huh! Been talking with that fool Ash much? Well, you keep talking, and I'll keep not listening."

N sat back down on his throne. He clapped his hands and called out, "I call Azumarill to the stand!"

Paul's head jerks up at the mention of the familiar name. He looks at the round, blue Pokemon that suddenly appeared in front of N's throne.

"By the power of Zekrom and Reshiram, I give you telepathy. Speak!" N declared.

Paul kept a straight face, but he couldn't stop the hairs on the back of his neck from standing up as Azumarill's voice spoke English in his mind.

_He caught me for a type advantage. A stupid type advantage. He just wanted to beat Roark's Rock types and get a little bit of metal. Who knows what I could've gone through had I helped him win. But of course, I didn't help him win. I lost. How could I win with a Trainer who saw me as a tool. Then. . .he cursed me. He cursed my weakness, and just gave me away to some kid. The kid was average, but still, he gave me away. . ._

Azumarill vanished.

"How is giving away a weak Pokemon a crime?" Paul asked bitterly.

"You took away his freedom!" N shouted back, "He was a free Pokemon in the wild, but then you caught for no reason what so over. Now he's still someone's slave because of you. If a trainer catches a Pokemon, they better devote themselves to it to make the loss of freedom worth it! They shouldn't be stored away in a PC, or just cast aside hoping someone nice will come across their Pokeball!"

"You're unstable. . ." Paul muttered nervously, looking around in search of an exit.

"What was that?"

"Are you done?" Paul said quickly.

"I call Lucario to the stand! By the power of Zekrom and Reshiram, I give you telepathy. Speak!"

Maylene's Lucario suddenly appeared before Paul.

_You called my trainer weak. The weakest leader you've ever fought. Well, if you call my trainer weak, that reflects upon me. All the battles I've fought with my trainer. The bond that we shared. Do you know what you did? You nearly destroyed it! We were in sync! We were friends! You tore us apart. You made us enemies. We only barely recovered with some much needed help from others, but Maylene still remembers what you said. And you. . .you. . .YOU CAUSED ME TO HATE MAYLENE! My own trainer. I know what you are: YOU ARE THE CATALYST OF HATRED BETWEEN POKEMON AND HUMANS!_

The scowling and enraged Lucario vanished, leaving Paul staring with a shocked expression at the space the Pokemon once occupied.

"Pokemon and humans must be friends," N said softly, "Or else Pokemon will continue to suffer and be treated like tools and slaves." N then raised his voice and said, "People like you fuel the fires of hatred and apathy. You spread bad feeling wherever you go, so that more people will mistrust Pokemon, and only take without giving back! What did you tell Ash that one time? _'Just imitate me?'_ Yes... imitate you. . ." N closed his eyes, "Imagine what the world would be like if we all imitated you. . ." N kept his eyes closed for a minute, but then gasped and jumped in fear. He blinked his eyes and gasped, "Oh. . .oh Lord, may the majority never become the likes of this person. . ."

Paul clenched his fists tightly, glaring angrily back at N. Paul was fuming, anger builidng up inside of his very being, giving him the desire to break something. "I've had enough of this," Paul growled out, "I won't stand for this. . ."

"I give you, exhibit A!" N shouted.

The lights dimmed, and all of Paul's Pokeballs appeared around them. They didn't open, but holographic figures of the Pokemon appeared over each one. Drapion, Gastrodon, Aggron, and Ninjask were all bent over and trembling. Those with limbs long enough were attempting to cover there ears. Soon, more holographic Pokemon joined in, all performing similar actions. There they were; Torterra, Ursaring, Honchkrow, Weavile, Magmortar, Gliscor, Hariyama, and Nidoking.

Paul eventually noticed that one of the Pokemon, namely Electivire, wasn't in the tormented position. Paul gazed at the Electivire as it communicated telepathically to him, _"Take a good listen, Paul."_

Paul would have refused to listen, if he could. But he could not get the voices out of his head.

_Stop. . .please. . .make it stop. . .the words. . .the complaints. . .the curses. . .the scornful tone. . .the hatred. . .stop. . ._

"NO! You stop! Shut-up! All of you, shut-up!" Paul shouted at the moaning Pokemon around him. His hateful glares seemed to have no effect on the Pokemon, and no matter how hard Paul pressed his hands against his ears, he couldn't shut out the voices.

_"You had a moment, Paul," _Electivire communicated, _"At the Lilly of the Valley Conference. You thanked me for a job well done. But I see now that it was just because I was with you the longest, that I fought the longest, that you felt I was the strongest of your Pokemon. . .but. . .I am not the only Pokemon in the world. You were less cruel to me, but that does not make up for all the years of cruelty and callousness you gave every other Pokemon you encountered, and will ever encounter! Do you think words. . . a simple collection of letters arranged in a certain order, can make up for all the evil you have done! NO MORE! I spit upon your token gestures! I will not turn a blind eye as your lash out at my fellow Pokemon!"_

And with that, all of the Pokemon vanished.

Paul felt his strength suddenly leave his legs, and he fell painfully to his knees as N looked down on him.

"One more witness," N said softly.

Infernape appeared.

"No. . ." Paul gasped in a uncharacteristically hushed voice, "No, not him."

_"Brutal training that closely resembled torture. . ." _Infernape began.

"No, stop it, stop it," Paul gasped, staring at the ground in shock.

_"Launching powerful attacks and not allowing any dodges or attempts at defense. . ."_

"No, no, no, you were weak. You're all just weak. . ."

_"Forcibly reducing HP to 1 point while dragging battles onward. . ."_

"You don't get it, you just don't. . ."

"_Occasionally barring visits to Pokemon Centers to receive vital healing. . ."_

"You don't-."

_"Constant scornful talk and insults after both wins and loses. . ."_

"SHUT-UP!" Paul shouted as he heaved himself onto his feet and began throwing punches at Infernape. However, even though the punches made contact, Infernape didn't move an inch. He merely stared down at the angry trainer who was assaulting him as he continued listing the atrocities.

_"Complete lack of any remotely kind word or praise. . ._

_Complete lack of sympathy despite what is experienced in battle. . ._

_Complete apathy to feelings, thoughts, or fears. . ._

_Lack of respect for other trainers or other Pokemon. . ._

_Sick obsession with power. . . megalomania. . ._

_Abandonment during a battle. . ._

_Abandonment despite a long time of servitude. . ._

_No appreciation for said servitude. . ."_

By the time Infernape was done, Paul had lost count of the number of punches he had thrown. Although Infernape withstood them all, Paul's fists were not bloody as you would expect. Infernape moved away, leaving Paul completely overwhelmed by what was happening to him.

"Jury, have you reached a verdict," N said coolly.

Paul had entirely forgotten about the Pokemon jury. He turned over to look at the three legendary Unova dragons and the Swords of Justice.

_"Yes," _Kyurem said.

_"It is clear what this human is. . ." _Virizion said.

_"A scourge," _Coballion said.

_"Yes, a vile bringer of evil, suffering, and torment!" _Terrekion said fiercely.

_"There's no doubt about it, he's guilty!" _Keldeo said angrily, his teeth clenched as he glare pure hatred at Paul.

_"GUILTY!" _the jury all said.

Paul turned to N, who had gotten up and was slowly approaching him.

"As judge, I shall now pass sentence. . ." N said softly.

Paul's strength failed him completely, and he collapsed to the ground. . .

* * *

Paul lay on the floor of his room, his eyes darting around erratically as his heart thumped like a stampeding herd of Rapidash. Paul leaned against the wall as he heaved himself up to his feet, still filled with fear.

"Dream. . .dream. . .it was a dream. . ." Paul said to himself. He looked around the room again, only to see Infernape standing in the middle of the room.

"You did this," Paul said with rage as he got up, "I don't know how. . .perhaps you just tried to play up my conscience, or maybe you learned some strange Psychic type move and sued it on me. Maybe. . .maybe there's Pokémon hiding around somewhere that are messing with my mind. . ." Paul then closed his eyes and smirked, "You failed, didn't you. I'm no worse for wears. I'm fine. Haha! I'm strong, not like you, weakling, I'm surprised you didn't die in that that tag battle with Ash-."

Paul's eyes opened and he froze up, the beginning of horror forming on his face.

"Ash. . .called me a while ago. Said I should know, since I was your original trainer. . ." Paul stammered.

Infernape nodded, as if urging Paul to go on.

Paul swallowed hard and licked his lips, which had suddenly become bone dry, "Professor Oak's Lab. . .was attacked by a radical extremist faction of Team Plasma. . .They were arrested. . .but in the attack. . .you were killed. . ."

Infernape slowly smiled a wide, gleefully gruesome smile.

Paul whirled around and ran for the door, but before he reached it, the whole world went black.

"Paul. . ." came the echoing voice of N, "You have been tried, and found guilty of crimes not just against Pokemon, but in fact, against life itself. Therefore, it has been decided that for the rest of your mortal life, you shall be rendered insane."

Suddenly, Paul found himself standing in a mountainous area. N was there also, glaring hard at Paul with a face of deadly seriousness.

"Remember this place, Paul?" N asked, "You had Chimchar battle a Graveler, and he used Rock Throw. You told him not to dodge. You wanted him to take damage so he could use Blaze."

Paul suddenly clutched his chest as something he couldn't see slammed into it, giving an almost slicing sensation.

"Do you feel the rocks pounding into your body?" N asked in a monotone, "Do you feel the pain, the agony, the feeling of tortured stone?"

Paul began clutching at various parts of his body as the invisible Rock Throw attack sliced at his face, his arms, his legs, his nipples. There weren't any wounds or blood, but he felt every single bit of the pain as he stood doubled over, his mouth hanging open in complete shock.

Paul fought through the pain and found the will to run, only to find himself facing the wall of Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition stadium. Paul turned around again and ran off, not sure were he was growing. He arrived in a small clearing to see N standing there, waiting for him.

"And here, you had Elekid, Murkrow, Torterra, and Ursaring use there strongest attacks on Chimchar simultaneuously. Do feel the force of Thunder, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, and Focus Blast coming down on you all at once? Do you feel his torment now?"

Paul was suddenly thrown down hard into the ground. He felt forces repeatedly slam onto his chest, churning his stomach, bending his spine, squeezing his lungs, bending his ribs. Desperate thoughts shot through his mind as the forces went off and on, on and off, pushing and pulling and squeezing his body. The moment the forces stopped, Paul flipped over and desperately crawled away on all fours.

Before long, he found that ground had instantly changed. He looked up and realized that now he was inside the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition stadium. Paul shakily got to his feet, and before him stood N, once again.

"In this stadium, Paul, what you did was unforgivable," N said, "Even a trainer that robs a Pokemon of its freedom and makes it fight would still remain loyal of it and guide it in battle. And yet, as Chimchar stood in front of the Zangoose's Fire Blaze, you turned your back on him, and abandoned him during that battle. Tell me, how does that Fire Blaze feel to you?"

Paul then felt searing heat hit his body. He held out his hands as if to block the unseen heat source, but then it began to crow in intensity. As the temperature shot up to insane amounts, Paul shouted out in pain as he felt as if his hands were ablaze. He held his arms across his face as the searing heat spread all over his body. Paul fell down and writhed on the ground, screaming like a wounded animal as every nerve in his entire body was experiencing 4000 degrees Kelvin. Paul's screams rang on and on and on for what felt like an eternity, and the fiery pain Paul was trapped in seemed to go on even longer. But then, all at once, at an unspecified time, it ceased.

All was silent, with the exception of the occasional whimper from the shell of a human being that was at one time Paul.

N stood over the figure and said, "Paul. If you can still reason, if there is any part of your mind that can still function, take this thought from you: This is not hatred. This is retribution. This is not revenge. This is justice. But this is only the beginning, Paul. Only the beginning. Your final judgment will come from God."

* * *

A small crowd was gathered in front of the boarding house as Nurse Joy and her Audino carried out Paul on a stretcher. The owner of the boarding house stood next to Officer Jenny and said, "What was that shot she gave him?"

"A sedative," Officer Jenny replied, "You said he was just screaming in pain? For no reason?"

"Not pain. Agony," the boarding house owner said, "I don't know what the heck was wrong with him though. He seemed normal when he paid for his room. A little cold maybe, but, that screaming and thrashing about. I couldn't believe it!"

After placing Paul in the ambulance, Nurse Joy came over and said, "From the signs I've been reading, along with a quick scan of his nerve impulses with the ambulance equipment, I believe I can say that-."

"He's insane?" Officer Jenny jumped in.

"A raving lunatic," Nurse Joy said with a shudder.

"He was fine two hours ago! He was perfectly sane!" the boarding house owner said, but then she shook her head sadly and put a finger to her chin. "What could have caused this? What happened to him? What did he ever do to deserve this?"

In the back of the crowd, Matthais Unidostres stood quietly, looking on. Then he spoke, "There is an answer to the woman's question. But first, we must realize this: he wasn't perfectly sane two hours ago. He had been one of the rare people who seek to kill the sanctity of life. And into its grave they plan on burying their reason, their logic, their knowledge, and worst of all, their conscience. They desire to turn God's Creations, into Man's Slaves. They want to see all the world become a southern plantation, and they're the plantation owners, with their scourges always in their hands. Therefore, we must guard against the likes of them, and focus on preserving the fact that all life is and always will be sacred. Something to dwell on and remember. Not only in the Twilight Zone, but wherever men walk God's Earth."

**The End**


End file.
